IBC-13 targeting the young audience for girls and teens
October 12, 2012 Thus declared Boots Anson-Roa, the president and CEO of the state-run Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13), which is the sequestered station that has been put up for sale by the government and is still be in privatization. The privatization of sequestered TV stations IBC-13 and RPN-9 was originally set by the Privatization and Management Office (PMO) between March and May. But in March, Finance Undersecretary Gabriel Singson Jr., who monitors the privatization program, said the sale of IBC-13 would have to be deferred until after the network had settled unpaid taxes and addressed labor problems. “We need to make the station more viable,” Boots told Inquirer Entertainment in an interview at the IBC-13 office in Broadcast City last week. “We want people to know that, that of privatization efforts for them, we are beefing up our feel-good programming,” Boots giving to IBC chairman Eric Canoy. Boots is confident that privatization is still do and they are not allowed to sell the network because in the way of the reprogramming. “If the shows are good, I’m sure the prospective buyer will take them into consideration,” she said that. Boots said IBC-13 was determined to improved its primetime programs, while propping up its non-primetime hours with three of their favorite cartoons for teens and young girls known as Shine On Afternoon such as PopPixie, Totally Spies! and Winx Club which will be dubbed in Filipino. PopPixie is an Italian animation television series and a spin-off to Winx Club. This series was created by Iginio Straffi and produced by Rainbow S.r.l. It features magical creatures such as pixies, elves, gnomes and magical animals who all live in a small village called Pixieville. The village is fed from the Tree of Life, an ancient tree that provides the Pixie's MagicPop, globes that contain positive magic of Special Talent. Each Pixie has a special talent and when she uses it for the benefit of others and in the right way, they will receive a MagicPop and becomes a PopPixie. The enemies of the Pixies are the Elves which combine jokes and trouble within their village. It airs from Monday to Friday, 3 p.m. With the voices of Nadine Lustre as the lead role Amore. with Rose Van Ginkel as Caramel, Aubrey Caraan as Chatta and Meg Imperial as Cherie. Totally Spies!, a Canadian animated series focuses on three teenage girls in Beverly Hills, California and United States, who work as undercover super agents. Centers around the adventures of three teenage girls from Beverly Hills – Sam, Alex and Clover – who live a double life as spies working for the World Organization of Human Protection (WOOHP). The girls are recruited by the organization's leader, Jerry, to solve crises that arise around the world. Many of their missions involve dealing with disgruntled villains who have been wronged in some form during their past. Several have exacted revenge on the spies by invading their personal lives. Framing each episode is a subplot that focuses on the girls' daytime lives as high school students, dealing with relationships and their school rival Mandy. Totally Spies! airs from Monday to Friday, 3:30 p.m. Winx Club, the phenomenal fairy-serye which airs daily from Monday to Friday at 4 p.m. to 4:30 p.m. Sprinkle on the fairy dust with the magical return of the enchanting Winx Club. Back at the fanciful Alfea school for fairies, the Wizards of the Black Circle try to abduct Bloom. After a change of heart upon finding out that Bloom is not who they thought she was, the wizards leave Alfea threatening to capture the last fairy on Earth. They learn about a new evolved fairy transformation and power called Believix, which can only be accessed when people in a non-magic world (such as Earth) start to truly believe in magic and fairies. Faragonda also teaches them that there are endless infinite stages of fairy evolution and transformation. The Winx girls and Specialists have to track the Wizards of the Black Circle to Gardenia, Bloom's Earth hometown, and save the last terrestrial Earth fairy, Roxy-the fairy of animals-while trying to get people on Earth to believe in magic once again by helping the Winx Club to touch peoples heart and inner feelings. Where the refreshing characters of Winx Club such as Bloom (voiced by Anja Aguilar), Stella, Aisha, Musa, Tecna and Flora. “If you notice, we now have their three animated series geared towards the young audience for kids and teens, specifically for young girls with some girls who know fashion, fun and adventure. In the afternoon, mostly young girls who watch television with cartoons,” Boots explained. “At night, we address the male audience by airing sports programs under AKTV on IBC-13.” Currently on air are NCAA, PBA and NBA for basketball aficionados, United Football League (UFL) for football fans, PXC for MMA event and WWE Bottom Line and WWE Smackdown for wrestling fans. According to Boots, Sports5, TV5's sports division which has an existing programming contract with IBC-13 thru the sports block AKTV, is responsible for the network's primetime hours for 4:30-6:30 p.m. from Monday to Friday, 7-8 p.m. from Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, 7-9 p.m. from Wednesday and Friday, 10 a.m.-12 noon and 4-6 p.m. on Saturdays and 10 a.m.-7:30 p.m. on Sundays. Boots said she recently consulted Sports5 head Chot Reyes on how to reprogram said hours. "Right now, you saw on primetime by surging ahead in the ratings with game shows like The Weakest Link (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, 8 to 9 p.m. hosted by Richard Yap) and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Saturday, 9 to 10 p.m. and Sunday, 7:30 p.m. hosted by Drew Arellano) and the Viva-produced reality singing talent search Born to be a Star (Sundays, 8:30 to 10 p.m. hosted by Anja Aguilar). There's nothing wrong with that because those programs already have a captive market", Boots said, "expect that it will presence in the Philippine television industry, it might be good to concentrate on the masses by cater the C-D-E markets, which usually watch on primetime TV. She said the network felt it needed to dominate the interest not only the mass-based level of C-D-E markets, but also target the young viewers with cartoons for teens, kids and young girls. “We are good because the programming thrust will be. Viewers should watch our for this,” said Boots.